csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:Victor Gonzaga
Count Victor Gonzaga (better known simply as Victor Gonzaga) is a playable resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Strangetown. He is a member of the 'McGaw' manufactured Business group, alongside Rodney Carr, Renaud McGaw and Phoenix Kalson. Victor is voiced by Stephen Kearin and is 29 days from being an Elder. He is the second youngest member in the McGaw business group. In my player stories I grouped four Adult Male Sims together to form a manufactured business group. They were Phoenix and Renaud (CAS Sims) and Victor and Rodney (two Sims generated by the game under my supervision). They moved to 57 Road to Nowhere and spent their first day getting to know each other. They soon realised that Renaud and Phoenix were very different from Victor and Rodney. Victor was extremely sloppy and lazy but also outgoing and playful. He had absolutely no desire to get a job and is well known for his buffoon like character. He is an adult but he behaves much more like a Child. Despite his childish and carefree nature, Victor does actually have a decent level of intelligence (though he very rarely shows it) - when their Gnome was stolen it was he who'd realised that it was missing and it was he who'd guessed where it was and retrieved it. He is a Grilled Cheese Sim (formerly a Popularity Sim). At some point Victor used the Sim Modder so that he could turn himself into a Vampire. He became employed in the Culinary Career as it potentially has some connection with his Aspiration. Eventually his role in the business group seemed to have superseded his desire to stay unemployed, as he eventually reached the top of his career - becoming a celebrity chef. Simology |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *His obsession with Grilled cheese sandwiches is the obvious reason he became fat. But as he became more active and focussed on his job, he began to lose weight. *He is the only known vampire who doesn't mind the daylight. He uses the Sim Modder to prevent his motives from dropping. *Victor's natural hair colour is blonde but when he was first cast he had to have his hair dyed brown. *Victor was officially chosen to be the 'front man' in the group, a decision that was rather poor considering his lack of maturity. *Victor's hair was naturally straight, but when he was first cast his hair was made curly. He actually prefers to keep it curly which explains why it hasn't gone straight again. *Despite being the least mature in the group, Victor was the first to start a (home) business. They had a splendid run of customers which helped them to mix in with other residents and make new friends. Unfortunately they spent less Simoleons on running the business than they earned. So their flow of crash was pretty disappointing. The group members eventually closed the business down to spend more time focussing on their respective careers (having no interest nor patience to hire employees). *Victor had a close encounter with Death at one point. When he was reluctantly trying to lose weight (he didn't care if he was fat), the Exercise machine broke down. He tried to fix it but got Electrocuted. Being outside at the time (while in the daytime, and possibly partly due to being a vampire), his body caught Fire. The Grim Reaper arrived to take him away, only to be pleaded with and legally defeated by Renaud. *Despite being a vampire, Victor has a low Interest if any, in biting other Sims. The only Sim he has ever bitten is his Fiancée (Lindsay Wilson). She was soon cured to her dismay (as she had the Knowledge aspiration). *Another explanation for Victor's protection from sunlight may be using Advanced Sun Block (for Vampires). Despite the similar concept, it is not based on Vampiric Sunscreen, an Elixir from The Sims 3: Supernatural. *If someone were to ask Victor if being out in the sun still hurts with static motives or vampire sunblock, he would say 'Initially yes, but after a while your body gets used to it, if not totally immune'. *Even though he shares the same last name with Chloe Gonzaga a Townie from Pleasantview and a Burglar Chloe Gonzaga from Strangetown, it is confirmed that he is not related to either of them. *Victor is one of the Sims that I have interpreted as a "junior figure". This is obviously due to his character and impression on his co-workers / fellow group members. *He uses the 18th face template "archcaus" in Create a Sim. *Victor has a thing for collecting items that can't be accessed through Buy mode and / or under normal circumstances. *Despite being a Grilled Cheese Sim, Victor has several qualities that one would expect of a Pleasure Sim. Because of this, I will give him the Pleasure secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. *His default Lifetime want was "Become General" because he still had the Popularity aspiration at the time. I changed his lifetime want to "Become Celebrity Chef" using the Sim Modder. Category:Green-eyed Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims with afros (fanon) Category:Sims with medium-length hair (fanon) Category:Sims with the Popularity aspiration (fanon) Category:Tan-skinned Sims (fanon)